


The Adventure of Babysitter Mercury

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Gift for a Friend, Cute Kids, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gauntlets and Greaves, I haven't made tags in ages so i forgot what i'm doing, Like super fluff, cute stuff happens, i think that's all for the tags for now idk, the oc child isn't mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: When Yang's good friend Weiss sets her up on a double date with a co-worker, she needs to find someone to babysit her daughter after her original plan falls through. So she asks her neighbour Mercury for some help, maybe it will work out or maybe not, who knows? Read to find out :P





	The Adventure of Babysitter Mercury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoneRampant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoneRampant/gifts).



> So this is a bday gift for GoneRampant!! Happy Birthday Dude!!!! <3 Hope you enjoy this :D Also I'd like to thank Adox for Beta reading this for me <3 Go read their stuff!!!! Also I would like to thank DesdemonaWrath for letting borrow their OC child, go read their stuff too! :D Thanks heaps <3

“I’m sorry Yang, I wish I was free, but the hospital extended my shift and I won’t be able to look after Jazzy tonight,” Yang’s ex and child’s father, Jaune, said.

 

“It’s okay, I know how busy your job gets,” Yang replied. It wasn’t that Jaune was an absent father, nor was he a bad one. In fact, he was a great father, though his job as a chief surgeon kept him busy, only ever leaving the weekend free for him to spend with Jasmine.

 

“What about Blake, is she free tonight?”

 

“No, she said something about dinner with her parents, but don’t worry about it, I’ll figure something else out.”

 

“Again, sorry, hopefully you can work it out. Anyways, I have to leave for work now, tell Jazzy I love and I’ll see her Friday, see ya Yang.”

 

“I will! Catch you Friday.” Yang ended the call, glancing at the clock, four thirty, she still had plenty of time left to get ready for her double date with Weiss and her girlfriend Emerald. 

 

Suddenly a thought hit Yang. Emerald’s adoptive brother Mercury lived right across the hall from her; it was a long shot but she honestly had no options. Ruby and her father were out of town and everyone else was pretty much busy.

 

“Hey sweetie, I’m just popping across the hall, I’ll be right back,” Yang told her daughter. Jasmine just nodded silently before turning back to her colouring book.

 

Yang quickly strode across the hall, reaching apartment sixty-nine in a matter of seconds, and gave a few light knocks to the door, before it opened about ten seconds later, revealing her neighbour Mercury. His annoying signature smirk forming on his face as soon as he saw her. She had met Mercury a few times before; after all, one of her best friends was currently dating his sister, the fact that he lived in the apartment across from her was just coincidence.

 

“Blondie, what brings you to my door?” Mercury asked, using that damn pet name she hates it when he calls her Blondie.  _ Oh no you don’t.  _ Said an equally annoying voice in the back of her head.

 

“I need a favour. I need you to babysit my daughter tonight,” Yang told him, not bothering to beat around the bush. But when she saw Mercury’s raised eyebrows, she wished that she had tried to sweet talk him in the beginning.

 

“You want me to look after your kid?” He repeated, looking at her questionably.

 

“Yup, you’d be doing me a massive favour, I promise to pay you for your time as well,” she offered, hoping the lure of money would get him to agree.

 

“I’m probably not the best to look after kids, hell I can’t even look after myself sometimes,” Mercury deadpanned, but Yang just ignored it. She needed a babysitter now and Mercury was the closest option.

 

“It will be a cake walk, I promise you! All you need to do is keep an eye on her, feed her dinner and make sure she doesn’t eat tide pods or anything,” she explained. He still didn’t seem convinced, so she played her best trick she would always use on her dad. “Pretty please?” She pleaded, using her eyes as a weapon to make him agree, if this didn’t work she guessed she could always just squeeze her chest together a bit.

 

“Fine,” Mercury said rolling his eyes, mentally cursing his ability to not say no to the hot blonde that lived across the hall from him.

 

“Yay! Thank you so much,” Yang squealed in delight, giving Mercury a quick hug. “I’ll go get some stuff prepared, come over in a minute,” She then said before rushing off, leaving Mercury alone to grab his phone and keys.

 

A minute or so later, she heard a knock on the door. “It’s open!” She shouted, knowing it was Mercury on the other side. Sure enough, it was him that walked into her apartment, looking a like a lost puppy.

 

“Thank you again so much for this, I owe you one,” she said, flashing him a quick smile.

 

“No problem, it’s hard to say no to a pretty face,” he replied, causing her to blush slightly, which in turn made him smirk. Yang quickly turned to head towards the kitchen with Mercury following behind her.

 

“Jazzy, this is Mercury, he’ll be looking after you tonight,” Yang said, Jazzy just gave a quick wave and returned her focus to her colouring book. “Okay, so bedtime is no later than eight and a bedtime story is a must. There are some frozen veggies and other bits in the freezer for dinner, help yourself to anything. Hopefully I’ll be home before ten tonight.” 

 

“No problem,” Was all Mercury replied with before Yang excused herself to go and get herself ready.  _ Guess I better say hi,  _ Mercury thought to himself, walking over to sit at the table where Jasmine was colouring. “Hey kiddo,” Mercury said, sounding a little awkward.

 

“Hello,” Jasmine replied, looking up from her art book, giving Mercury a little smile.

 

“Uh, what’s that you’re colouring?” Mercury asked, again sounding awkward, he really was no good with kids.

 

“Disney Princesses,” Jasmine said with Mercury noticing the lisp she had in her voice.

 

“Oh, cool.”

 

“Rapunzel is my favourite, she looks like mum,” Jasmine said as she picked up her colouring book to show Mercury her work of a perfectly coloured in picture and she was right, he could see the similarities between Yang and Rapunzel with the long golden hair. “Do you want to watch Tangled?” Jasmine then asked, looking at Mercury, hopeful that he would say yes.

 

“Sure, why not,” Mercury said, he had heard of these fairy tales before but, thanks to his father, he never got to watch any of the movies when he was a kid.

 

Jasmine then quickly got off her seat and ran towards her bedroom in search of her favourite Disney movie. Mercury decided to move himself to the couch and get comfy, just as he sat down, Yang came out from her bedroom wearing a simple yellow dinner dress. Mercury thought she looked stunning, but kept his thought to himself, well that was until Yang spoke.

 

“How do I look?” Yang asked him, giving a small twirl.

 

“Stunning,” he told her, almost stuttering, the dress she wore hugged her body perfectly, showing off her curves and gave a decent amount of cleavage, Mercury felt suddenly jealous of whoever was Yang’s date for tonight.

 

“Really? Thanks.” Yang replied, a slight blush showing up on her cheeks, also flashing Mercury a wide smile. Jasmine then came running back out from her bedroom, the Tangled Blu-ray in hand. “Okay, well I’m off, I’ll see you two later, now you behave for Mercury tonight, okay?” Yang knelt down to give her a hug.

 

“I will, I promise,” Jasmine replied, returning the hug.

 

Once Yang was gone, Jasmine rushed over to the tv and put her Blu-ray into the machine before grabbing the remote and sitting herself on the couch, maybe this babysitting thing would be easier than he thought. 

 

“Can we please have some popcorn?” the young girl asked politely.

 

“Yeah, I don’t see why not,” he responded, walking towards the kitchen pantry, quickly finding the popcorn and putting it into the microwave. Once the popcorn was ready, Mercury grabbed it and made his way back to the couch, settling next to Jasmine, handing her the large bowl of popcorn.

 

“Thank you,” she said, giving Mercury another small smile.

 

He had to admit, he was enjoying the movie, laughing along with Jasmine as the movie progressed. Only pausing it when Jasmine kindly asked for some candy, she had been very well behaved so Mercury saw no harm in it. Once Tangled had finished, Jasmine asked if they could watch some SpongeBob and again he agreed.

 

“So how about some dinner then?” Mercury asked after a few episodes of Spongebob had passed.

 

“Yes please,” Jasmine responded as Mercury made his way into the kitchen. Opening the freezer, he quickly found the frozen veggies Yang had mentioned and also found some of the other bits of food. He picked up the two boxes and turned back around to face himself towards the couch where Jasmine still sat.

 

“So kid, fish sticks or chicken nuggets?” he asked as he held up the two boxes of frozen food.

 

“Nuggets please,” she replied as she paused the Blu-ray player and left the couch to set the table for dinner.

 

“Good choice,” he said smiling, he was beginning to like this kid.

 

Once the table had been set and the food cooked, Mercury and Jasmine sat down for dinner. They even had an intense discussion on which SpongeBob character was the best, Jasmine advocating for SpongeBob himself whilst Mercury argued that Squidward was the best character. Once they had finished eating, they both worked together to clean up the dishes and the kitchen.

 

“Can we play dress up please?” Jasmine asked once all the cleaning was completed.

 

“Uh...” 

 

“Pretty pleaseeee,” she then pleaded, pulling the same face her mother had done earlier to convince him. And it was working again. So with a sigh, Mercury obliged.

 

“Sure, why not,” he said, much to Jasmine’s delight.

 

“Yay!” she squealed in response before she ran back to her room to get the items needed to play dress up. 

______________________________________________________________

 

Yang’s night was going terribly, she had met up with Weiss and Emerald for their double date. To begin with her date, Henry Marigold, a work colleague of Weiss, was late and didn’t even bother to apologise for it. Then whilst they waited for their dinner, he just continued to talk about himself for the entire time.

 

Hell, he even tried to order a salad for Yang when the waiter had come to take their orders, but Yang made sure to get the sticky barbecue ribs. There was no way she was going on a second date with this fool.

 

“So Yang, who did you end up getting to babysit Jasmine?” Emerald asked, hoping to get Yang into a conversation and drag her from her boredom.

 

“You have a kid?” Henry asked, looking shocked at this news.

 

“Yes, I have a six-year-old daughter, you’d probably know that if you let me talk for once,” Yang said back to Henry, not caring how she sounded. “But to answer your question Em, I got Mercury to look after her for the night,” she said, making Emerald choke on her drink.

 

“What! You got Merc to look after Jazzy?” Emerald asked once she recovered from nearly dying from her drink, her eyes were wide with surprise.

 

“Well, I kinda had no one else available, I mean, he seems capable enough,” Yang then said, a little bit of worry now creeping in. “Should I of not left her with him?” she then asked, almost fishing for her phone to call in and check up on her daughter and Mercury.

 

“Oh I’m sure she’s safe, just, it’s Merc, he kinda acts like a child himself sometimes, so I wouldn’t be surprised if all he’s fed her tonight is candy,” Emerald replied, it still didn’t do much to calm Yang however.

 

“I’m going to call home,” she said as she pulled her phone out.

 

“Yang, I’m sure there’s absolutely nothing to worry about, you’ll be home soon enough and see that Mercury has kept your daughter safe and sound,” Weiss then said, trying to reassure Yang.

 

“Weiss is probably right Yang, I shouldn’t have gotten you worried like that,” Emerald then said.

 

“Yeah, you guys are probably right,” Yang concluded as she put her phone back into her purse.

 

“Weiss tends to be right most of the time,” Emerald then said, looking lovingly at her girlfriend.

 

“All of the time,” Weiss corrected, sending a small smile to Emerald. “Love you.” Emerald just rolled her eyes in reply, lips slightly upturned. 

 

“Love you too,” Emerald replied.

_______________________________________________

 

Mercury was sat down on a chair, Jasmine preparing him for their dress up game, suddenly he sneezed, almost as if someone was talking about him.

 

“Don’t move, or the makeup will be ruined,” Jasmine insisted, putting her hands on her hips and giving Mercury a very serious look.

 

“Sorry,” he replied quietly as if he was a child being scolded.

 

Jasmine continued to work on the makeup, finally finishing it after ten or so minutes. She then grabbed a pink towel for him to wear as no dress would ever fit him, finally, she found a plastic tiara for Mercury to wear. Once he was finished being all dolled up, he grabbed his phone to take a selfie and to see how he looked. 

 

And damn could he pull off the princess look, sure he may of wanted to play the knight in shining armour but Jasmine had already claimed that role. Mercury found he didn’t mind playing the princess. Once everything was set up, including placing the oversized dragon plush between Mercury and some treasure, which was just candy. Jasmine began to play her imaginary game.

 

“Foul beast! I have come to save Princess Mercury and take your treasure away and return it to the poor you stole it from,” Jasmine dramatically spoke, holding up the foam sword and pointing it towards the dragon plush. Mercury decided he would also play the role of the dragon.

 

“Haha, foolish human, you can never defeat me,” Mercury said with a voice he hoped sounded like a dragon, before switching rolls again. “Oh save me my brave knight,” he pleaded, trying his best to sound like a princess. Sure, he was making a fool of himself, but he honestly didn’t care, he was actually having fun. He’d never played like this as a kid, so he treated it as if he was catching up on a lost childhood.

 

“Never fear Princess Mercury, I shall save you!” she shouted before she charged at the dragon plush, smacking it a few times with her foam sword until it simply fell over.

 

“NO! I have been defeated!” he gurgled, acting as the dragon before making the best dragon dying sound he could make. “Oh thank you Knight Jasmine, you saved my life,” Mercury then swooned acting as the princess, Jasmine giggling the whole time.

 

“Now let us reward ourselves with some treasure!” Jasmine said excitedly before she dug into some of the candy treasure. 

 

The two of them played some make belief for a little while longer until Jasmine began to yawn loudly signalling it was almost time for bed. Mercury quickly checked his phone, it read half past seven, definitely time to get ready for bed he thought.

 

“Okay kiddo, I think it’s time to get ready for bed,” he said, Jasmine didn’t argue, only nodding in response and heading to her room to dress for bed and brush her teeth.

 

Five minutes passed before she came back out from her room, book in hand and sat herself down next to Mercury who was waiting for her on the couch.

 

“Can you read me a bedtime story please?” Jasmine asked, her voice sounding tired.

 

“Sure,” he replied, gently taking the children's book out of her hand. “The Adventures of Kitty The Cat,” Mercury read.

 

It only took about five minutes of reading of reading until Jasmine fell asleep, however, she fell asleep on Mercury’s arm and he didn’t want to wake her up. So he was kind of stuck on what to do, he sat there for about twenty minutes in silence. Only checking his phone to see the time. 

 

He really wasn’t sure on what to do now, did he pick her up and put her to bed? Or did he just wait? Turns out it didn’t really matter as the door to the apartment opened and in walked Yang, a rather annoyed looking Yang. She was about to speak but Mercury managed to put a finger to his lips, so she kept quiet.

 

When she walked around them to the front of the couch, the sight she saw melted her heart. Jasmine was fast asleep on Mercury’s arm and then there was the fact he was dressed up as what Yang guessed was a princess. He still had the tiara and pink towel on and then there was the make up he was wearing.

 

Before he could do anything, Yang, with lightning speed pulled her phone out and quickly snapped a photo. Much to his dismay, all he could do was glare at her.

 

“I swear to god Yang if you send that to anyone,” he warned.

 

“Don’t worry I wouldn’t be that mean,” Yang said as she put her phone away, then moving to pick Jasmine up to take her to bed. “Okay time for bed Jazzy,” she whispered to her daughter who was awoken by being moved. “Thank you so much for tonight Mercury.” 

 

“No problem, how did your date go?” 

 

“Ugh, I’m never letting Weiss set me up with someone again.”

 

“That bad huh?”

 

“It was terrible.”

 

“Mummy?” Jasmine then said, her voice sounding all groggy.

 

“Yes honey?” Yang replied.

 

“Can Mercury come over again soon, he’s the best princess ever,” Jasmine said, making Yang laugh lightly.

 

“Maybe, I’ll ask him in a bit,” she replied as Jasmine fell asleep again in her arms. 

 

A short time later, Yang left Jasmine’s room and walked out to see Mercury cleaning up the little mess left by the imaginary game he and Jasmine played. “Thank you again for tonight,” she said as she pulled her wallet out to pay him.

 

“Ah it was no big deal, I had fun. Don’t worry about paying me, either,” he replied, waving away the cash Yang was offering him.

 

“If you say so, but at least let me take you out for lunch or something,” she then suggested.

 

“If you insist.”

 

“I do and I’m sure Jazzy would love it too, you really left an impression on her,” she told him. 

 

“Eh, what can I say? I’m just a fun guy and lunch sounds like a good idea,” he replied, winking at her. Maybe Yang’s love life wasn’t dead just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed reading it <3 If you did maybe think about leave a comment? Comments really help inspire me to write more <3 And be sure to wish Rampant a happy birthday!!!


End file.
